This study will establish a monitoring/outreach system for accessing a risk population of migrant seasonal farmworkers and their sexual partners to determine the nature and extent of their drug use and HIV- related risk behaviors as they move within the Eastern United States migratory stream. The study will also determine the extent of the interaction between migrant and seasonal farmworkers with the general community regarding drug use and high-risk sexual behaviors to assess the potential for HIV transmission along the migratory stream. This project will monitor the behaviors of those at-risk, mobile subjects who may increase the spread of HIV from high seroprevalence areas to those areas that, at present, report low seroprevalence rates. Eight hundred (800) workers and their sexual partners will be assessed and HIV tested in four states (Florida, Georgia, Delaware, and Michigan). Those subjects who are classified as injection or crack cocaine drug users and/or who exhibit high risk sexual behaviors will be selected from the 800 assessed in Year 01 and considered for inclusion in one of three intervention strategies. The study will utilize a modified intervention program developed in a NIDA-funded Miami/Belle Glade National AIDS Demonstration Research Project. An anticipated number of 320 at-risk subjects will be considered eligible to be randomly assigned to one of three interventions: (1) conventional CDC pre-post HIV-test counseling, (2) an enhanced intervention developed in our outreach programs, or (3) the enhanced intervention plus one booster session at twelve month follow-up. All subjects will receive 12 and 24 month follow-up assessments. The study will focus on the risk reduction skills necessary to decrease high risk behaviors and reduce HIV transmission from high prevalence areas to low prevalence areas and increase the subjects' access to and utilization of health and human services.